Accidents
by Olgaki83
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki were friends from babies. They start to like each other but when Karin's mother dies Karin push everyone away even her best friend Toushiro. He tries to get closer, she keeps push him away. Until a big accident that he is very close to death. Karin doesn't leave by his side in the hospital. What will happen? Is Toushiro going to die or live?
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy and review! Have fun! :)

...

A peaceful afternoon in Kurosaki household, the family was sitting in the couch watching TV. Masaki went to the kitchen to get the dinner ready. Masaki collapsed in the floor. Isshin took her to the hospital with Ichigo, their first son. While they were waiting they got a visit from her 4 months pregnant best friend ,Ushio, and her husband, Shuichi Hitsugaya. Now they're all waiting the doctor. A half hour later a doctor came out of the room and says Masaki and her family that she is pregnant and Ichigo got excited by the thought of a sibling and hugged tight his parents.

After 5 months her best friend, Ushio, gave birth to Toushiro Hitsugaya. A baby with emerald eyes and silver hair.

That night...

Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo and Shuichi were waiting now patiently for the doctor call them in. After 3 hours the doctor came out and welcomed them in, telling them that baby's gender is a boy.

Masaki sat in the edge of Ushio's bed with Ichigo in her lap looking at the baby with an inexpressive happiness about her friend.

"So how are you going to call him?",Masaki asked.

"It is snowing outside. Snow is white. So my baby's hair too. So his name gonna be...", Ushio said and after taking a breath she said proudly, "...Toushiro". The baby giggled and then slowly slept off in his mother's comfortable lap.

"That's a wonderful name for this snowy season", Shuichi said.

"So we gonna let you rest. See you later. Have a good night.", Isshin said and his family left silently from the hospital.

After 3 months, Masaki early give birth to Karin and Yuzu. Karin was a raven-haired girl with wild brown eyes. Yuzu was a blonde-haired girl with soft brown eyes.

That night...

Masaki gives birth to twins and everybody - Isshin, Ichigo, Toushiro, Ushio, Shuichi - were waiting until they heard a baby screaming and then another one. Isshin got up and waited in shock in front of the door waiting for the doctor to open the door. A minute later the doctor opened the door and welcomed them in. Ichigo ran to the side of his mother's bed to see the babies not believing that they were two of them.

Ushio sat in a chair next to the bed, with Toushiro in her lap, with a shock and happiness in the same time about her best friend.

"How are you gonna call them?", Ushio asked.

"She is Karin, she is gonna be an adventurous girl.", Masaki said pointing at the raven-haired girl, "And she is Yuzu. She is gonna be a silent but excited person", she continued pointing to the blonde-haired girl.

"Wonderful pick", Isshin said.

"So goodnight you must be tired so you will need sleep. See you another time!", Shuichi said greeting them and his family left.

Toushiro and Karin became best friends and it was incredible difficult to separate them. Yuzu, Karin and Toushiro went to the same school. They started to love each other but they never confessed their love to the other so the years past. They graduated Karakura 4th Middle School. And they reached High School.

The first day at Middle School...

"Good morning children! My name is Isane Kotetsu and I'm your teacher for this school year! So I'm gonna put you in pair's in the desk.", she said and started picking children. Yuzu with Hanataro and Karin with Toushiro.

Toushiro and Karin then started to hug each other and say that it was wonderful that they had been picked together.

The same happened at High School. And again at college.

And the last year of college something really sad happened. Masaki's death.

An afternoon...

Karin had been returning to her household from a football match, when a truck was racing to the street with high-speed. Karin didn't notice it but Masaki who was returning from a greengrocer saw it. So Masaki ran and pushed Karin out of the truck's way but she didn't prevent to get out of way. Karin saw her mother laying there and she broke down, she started crying over the dead body. A man made her to stood up and go to her family. But she couldn't she was her mother and what she is going to say to her rest of her family. She phoned to her brother Ichigo who ran to her with Yuzu and Isshin.

After 4 days was the funeral and there was Toushiro, Ushio, Shuichi, Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and everyone who knew Masaki. Karin couldn't stop crying she believed that her mother's death was her fault. Toushiro saw his only friend, his best friend, his precious love crying for the first time. After the funeral nobody saw her to cry again. But they couldn't either way because Karin pushed them all away, even Toushiro. But he didn't stop to approach her. He didn't stop caring about her. He didn't stop thinking about her. So he was trying with a lot of patience to get her out of her depression.

Until one day...

Karin couldn't bear it anymore. She had felt like everyone had accused her for her mother's death. But the truth was that her depression had given to her illusions. So as I was saying, she couldn't bear it anymore and started to pass the streets without looking if a car coming.

But one day there was a van passing the street with high-speed but Karin didn't notice it. Toushiro who had been worrying started to follow her to her strolls saw it and pushed her away but for the second time in her life her savior hadn't made it to push the street.

"Toushiro! Toushiro! Please speak to me! Please don't die here! Please don't leave me alone! I'll be here for you just don't leave! Please! Please!", now Karin was crying over her crush. When a sweet voice made her eyes wide opened.

"Karin, please don't cry. I won't die. I'll be here for you now. We will be there for each other! I promise you that I'll see you at hospital", he said and she continued crying from happiness and Toushiro blacked out.

A man called ambulance and they took him in hospital. In the ambulance's truck Karin was crying and she leaned and whispered in his ear, "I hope you keep your promise or I'll have to get your sorry ass back to earth", and planted him a kiss on the cheek. That moment a grin appeared in his face.

They got to the hospital...

After hours of waiting, the doctor came out and said that he had been asking for a Karin in the middle of the surgery. Karin stood up immediately and entered in his room. She run and hugged him tight, when she was interrupted a scream of him. You may call me crazy but it was a scream that he didn't yell he said it silently and softly.

"Ouch, Karin that hurts. You know i have two broken ribs. You can't hug me like that!", he said.

"I'm sorry.", she said and put down her face.

"Oh, cheer up. I'm okay! So this might shock you but I won't be able to walk for a month. But it's okay! So how are you?", he said with a smirk.

"How can you smile?! I nearly killed you! Why did you save me? I'm not worth of that! Why did you even tried? I have killed other people like that! Why Toushiro? Why?", she said and a tear slid down of her face and hung by the corner of her chin.

"What are you saying", he said angrily, "You didn't kill anyone this way before and just to remind you, you worthed it and I tried because you are my best friend and because...".

...

Sorry guys i have to cut it there! See'ya! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it! Please review! ****_Remember we are still at the hospital!_**

...

"Because I... Karin I l...", he was nearly getting to confess but the doctor and all the members of their families entered in the room. He didn't look her at the eyes he was facing the sheet of his bed by the moment the got in. He couldn't say that to her that moment, it was kinda personal discussion.

"Kid, you are going to be here for this day until we are sure that you will be okay and then you will to your home and I'll give you this paper to take it to you school. Sorry Karin, the visiting hours over.", doctor Unohana said and she got out so the rest of the people that cutted Toushiro's confession did. Except Karin. She hugged him tight and planted a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "See'ya later!", and when she got out of the room Toushiro left there touching his cheek. And Karin left touching her lips outside of his door.

That night Toushiro couldn't sleep. He was thinking of how close he was to confess his love about her and he was also thinking about that kisses that she had gave to him. One on the ambulance van and the other before she left. He was happy with this thought, but he was nervous of the thought facing her the next day. He suddenly saw a light get in his room. The door had been opened by someone. He turned to see who was there. It was Karin. What she had been doing this late at night. Then she whispered something.

"Did I wake you up?", she asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here this late at night?", he said.

"I couldn't sleep either. I was too worried about you.", she said looking at the floor.

"So you still want to continue the discussion that we started earlier?", he asked.

"No, give it a rest. We gonna talk about it tomorrow. If you want you can sleep. I don't have a problem.", she said

"I don't know. Let's talk for a little while and maybe later I could get to sleep.", he said simply.

"So what do you wan...", she didn't make it to finish the sentence because Toushiro had collapsed in his bed wringing his head like it was going to explode.

"Toushiro! Toushiro! Nurse! Somebody help please!", she screamed.

"Ka..rin...don...'t...do...tha...t!", Toushiro tried to say.

The next moment doctor Unohana got in.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Please help him and I'll tell you! Please doctor! Please!", she pleaded.

Unohana gave him some anesthetic and he relaxed and then she checked if he had fever. Unluckily, he was burning at 40 degrees. He was red and he was shaking. Karin couldn't see him like that and she got out of the room. Unohana put him some chill compresses pads. Then she turned the light off and got out of the room. She found Karin sitting in a chair desperate and worried. Some tears flowed down her cheek.

"He is going to be okay. Relax. So what have you been doing here this late at night? Don't worry I won't say to anyone that I saw you. But I'll do that only if you answer honestly at my question.", Unohana said.

Karin took a big breath and said, "I had been walking on the street and a van was racing at the same time I was pashing my dad saw me and he tried to pull me away but we ended up fighting in front of it. Then, my best friend, Toushiro tried to pull us away and he succeed but he didnt get to make it to the other side of the street. And to tell you a secret I'm in love with him and he tried to say something but our families including you -I feel you like a family, I hope that's not going to cause you any problem- anyway I was too worried to sleep at night, so I decided to take him a visit. Then we started talking and the next thing I know he had collapsed by the pain. And here we are!".

"Ohh!", Unohana said, "Look because I also feel you like my family I will let you stay tonight with him and every night. And if you wanna be useful every hour change his compresses.", and Karin nodded with happiness about her usefulness and because she could spend the night with Toushiro.

Karin got in the room and sat in the chair after two minutes Toushiro woke up. Before Karin get to lay him down he had leaned and hugged her tight despite his pain at his ribs. She slowly lay him down and whispered to him.

"Please don't do that to yourself if you hurt yourself you hurt too. Please! Just lay down and I'll hug you if want. Please don't push youself.", she said and he pressed his forehead whipspering "Thanks!". Karin worried that by that way he was preesing his forehead he head was aching again and whispered to him.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna call doctor Unohana again?", she said with a worrying look.

"No, I'm okay!", he said putting his hand down of the quilt of his bed and whispered again, "I think I would take that offer for sleep now".

"Okay!", she said hugging him tight, "Sweet dreams".

After 39 minutes she changed compresses and checked his fever as slightly as she could but unfortunately he woke him up.

"Sorry. I have to check your temperature.", she said.

"It's okay! I hoped to see you again tonight! I saw today's accident in my dream!", he said softly.

"Ohh great! This accident officially became your nightmare.", she said sadly in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be like that!", he said and laughed. After some minutes of not ending laughter Toushiro stopped laughing and started to feel his forehead and Karin couldn't do anything but relax him.

...

**See'ya guys in the next chapter! I love putting you in some agony!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy and review! :)**

...

After some minutes of not ending laughter Toushiro stopped laughing and started to feel his forehead and Karin couldn't do anything but relax him. She tried to calm him down by taking him in her lap. Eventually he calmed down and fell asleep in her hug. She laid him down and he whispered, "Don't leave me alone! I really need you! Stay with me at least tonight!", and replied whispering, "I wasn't going to now that you fever increased. I'll be here with you. And remember every time your head hurts just squiz my hand and I'll immediately be up!", she said while they were laying to his bed and his head in her lap.

The next morning, Ushio got in her son's room at hospital and saw him in Karin's lap, awake, trying to comfort himself in her hug, rubbing his forehead. And Karin silently just rubbing his back.

"Honey, are you okay?", Ushio said

"Good morning, mother. I am okay.", he said and he got out of Karin's lap.

"Toushiro, why are you lying? We have to tell her the truth!", Karin said.

"Not really.", he said.

"We have to", she replied.

"Karin what's going on?", she said to Karin and not to Toushiro knowing that he will never confess his weaknesses to his family.

"Look, the truth is that I felt worried about Toushiro and I went to this hospital in his room. He couldn't sleep either so we started to talk. And the next moment Toushiro's head started to aching him so bad that he collapsed in his bed. I called doctor Unohana and it turned down for some reason that nobody can explain started to increase a fever. So I stayed last night putting him compresses and things. His fever only last for couple minutes if you do something quickly about it. So he didn't wanted me to leave him alone and I stayed for the night and here we are today. What you had seen earlier was my way to calm him down.", Karin said calmly.

"And why didn't you call me to come?", Ushio asked worriedly.

"Toushiro couldn't even get up and he didn't let me go anywhere.", Karin said.

"Yeah, okay! But mom I am really okay now. That's not going to happen again.", Toushiro said.

"Okay but if it happens again and you don't aware that to me I'm not going to leave you alone for the rest of the month.", his mother said and she got out of the room.

"Please don't tell her if this happens again to me. I don't want her to know.", he said.

"I don't know. I guess we will see that moment.", she said.

"So do you wanna talk about what we were talking the last afternoon?", he said.

"Yeah! You started saying "Because I..." but you never finished your sentence. So now you can continue.", she said.

"Look, Karin you are my best friend, my only friend and I don't wanna lose you now but if I'm going to lose some day because you just passing the streets like that, I will have to tell you this.", he said and then he stopped talking.

"So...?", Karin asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I...I love you and if you don...", he didn't ge to finish his sentence when...

"Really?", she asked not believing in her owns ears.

"Yeah", he said uncomfortably.

"Toushiro, I wanted to say the same thing to you.", she said.

"It's okay. Wait! What? Really?", he asked.

"So wh...", she didn't get to finish her sentence because her lips were busy. They were busy in a kiss with Toushiro. A passionate one. They could feel each other's lust from the other. After several minutes they broke apart.

"So what's going be with us?", he asked.

"I will call you my boyfriend and you will call me girlfriend and I don't know maybe we should be called a couple. You have stupid enquiries.", she teased him.

They spent this week at hospital with Toushiro in the bed and Karin next to him. And now that Toushiro was getting home, they had to tell them the truth. But he still had his increased fevers at nights. And he always spent that moments at Karin's lap.

...

See you in the next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I love writing the story! And pls dont forget to review! Ohh and this is my fave chap!

...

Toushiro's fevers now only increased at night and doctor Unohana decided to sent him home under his family supervision. And a special offer Ushio made at Karin.

"Karin, I know that Toushiro's fever sometimes increases. You can't deny it. I also know that you are a couple now. You can't deny it either. So, I want you to come at our house and spend as time as Toushiro gets to recover. So what do you say?", Ushio said.

"Really? I would love to! But how did know that things? Only Toushiro and I know it.", Karin said.

"I know because you are there every night. And some nights I heard him pleading. By that I know that his fever increases and because you just confirmed it. Also I know that you are couple because you can't be separate, your face is writing by your smile,your depression gone from that night that Toushiro got in hospital.", Ushio replied.

"Okay...I guess, but promise me that you won't show him that you know this things. So where am I going to sleep? And should I get my things now? Have you discussed it with my family?", Karin asked.

"You're going to sleep at Toushiro's room. I have discussed with your father and he lets you stay as long as you want and you should get your things right now!", Ushio replied.

"Okay bye. See you in ten minutes.", Karin said excitedly.

She got in her house and ran to her room, she took a big bag. She started putting clothes and elastic bands for her hair and pins. She got her favourite board game and then his favourite. In the end she closed her bag and saw her family off. Then she got out of her house and got to the house next to her's and knocked. Toushiro's father, Shuichi, opened the door.

"Hello Karin. Welcome to our household. How are you?", Shuichi said.

"I'm okay! How are you and Toushiro?", Karin said.

"We are okay too. Toushiro is in his room. So you may want to put your things in the room. You are gonna go upstairs and it's the first room in your left. Have fun!", he said and he went in the kitchen.

She went upstairs and she knocked Toushiro's door.

"Yeah?", Toushiro said.

"It's me, Karin! May I get in?", she said sarcastically.

"Okay!", he said.

She got in and he found him collapsed in the floor. She closed the door quickly. Put the bag down and she ran to him.

"Why were you trying to get up?", she asked him while he was in her lap taking big long breaths and she rubbed his back.

"I just wanted to get up, come to you and kiss you." he said feeling better.

"You didn't have to I would come to kiss you!", she said.

"So what is this bag? Are you leaving and you came to say good bye to me?", he said sadly.

"No, silly. I'm going to spend the month here with you like your mother offered me.", she said. " It's gonna be a long month!".

...

I loved this chap and the next one! At least from what my ideas saying to me to write. See'ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

So this is my fave chap! Read and Review! See'ya!

...

She started tidying his room and trimming her things. Then she got out of her bag the board games and she decided that they will play his favourite. Toushiro just nodded in agreement. The first round Toushiro won and they decided to play another one. But they cut it in the half, because Toushiro's mother called them down to eat. They got down,they ate and they went back in his room. They completed the round they went to sleep.

At 3.00am she heard a sob and she opened her eyes and saw Toushiro in his bed with his back at the wall convucated feeling his forehead. She immediatetly got up and ran to him. She put him in her lap and he growled in pleasant.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", she said as she get her hand to feel his forehead to see if he had fever.

"If I woke you up every time this thing happened, then when will you get to sleep?", he said.

"What?! How many times this happened to you tonight?", she said in a shock.

"I don't know I lost the count.", he said.

"What?! You know that I'll be up to check if you are okay every minute. Why didn't you tell me?", she said.

"What?! No, no, no, no. I didn't tell because I knew that you will say that!", he said.

"So what? Now that I found out you suddenly gonna be okay?", she said. He didn't answer because he collapsed in the floor. She ran to him and she took him in her lap. This time he has worse that ever before. He was moving like crazy in her lap. He couldn't bring himself to the normal. Karin hugged him tighter and he kept moving like crazy. When he stopped. Karin expected him to get out of her lap but he didn't move.

"Tou...Toushiro?", she said.

"Yeah?",he answered.

"Are you okay?", she asked

"Not really. I can't move my body and I'm freezing.", he said losing the earth beneath his feet, he didn't knew where he was. The only thing that he knew was the fact that he was in Karin's lap. Karin lay him down and she covered him with a blanket. And for once again he saw something anusual about Karin. She was crying. _"Ohh, I should had told her. If I had, she wouldn't cry now. This is my fault. I have to move. I have to hug her and say to her that I'm okay. I have to kiss her. I have to hear her voice",_ he thought and suddenly he did move he had gained the control of his body eventually. He hugged her while he was kissing her.

"I'm okay! Please don't cry. It's over now.", he said.

"How do you know that?", she said.

"I just know it. I don't know but I think it's over for tonight. Relax, I'm okay.", he said.

"How do I know that? Every time you panic and the only thing I can do is to hug you. Sometimes it works, but now it didn't. Toushiro what are we going to do? We have to tell it to your parents. You may need to go to the hospital again. And this time I won't be able to abide it. It's going to be difficult after tonight.", she said.

"Karin, I don't need to go to the hospital again. We will not tell about it to anyone. Relax, I'm going to be okay.", he said.

"Can I sleep in your lap? You owe it to me. I really want to feel safe.", she asked.

"Sure.", he said taking her in his lap, "Good night, Karin."

"Good night, Toushiro."

...

Sorry 's so dramatic sorry I will try to take it back to normal. :I


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Read, Enjoy, Review.

...

The next morning they got up, they ate breakfast, took a bath and they were back to his room and they started talking, playing board games and they ate lunch, dinner and they got to sleep. -Karin didn't go to school because her psychology were in a bad state.- This happened all the week. The next week Karin started making ready the dinner for every single night. The third week toshiro made the breakfast every single morning. And the fourh week they went to school. It was December and they saw the snow fall down smoothly.

"Drrrrriiiiiinnnnn.", the bell rang.

"You have project and you are dismissed.", the teacher said.

"So have you heard that Karin's mother died the past month and Karin was going to get hit by a van but Toushiro saved her but it hit him and she went to the hospital with him and now they are a couple?", a girl said to her gang.

"What?! Really? Wow!", her gang replied in unison.

In the other side of the class Toushiro and Karin were still sitting in their seats of their desk.

"I hate it when girls like her do this.", Karin said.

"Me too. But what can we do?", Toushiro said.

"I don't know.", Karin replied.

After two minutes of silence Toushiro started feeling again his forehead.

"What?! Now? Come let's get out of here.", she said and took him by the hand and they went to the forecourt. And the gang followed them and they hid behind a tree.

" Where are we gonna sit?", she said.

"I don't know. Just do it quickly.", he said in pain. They sat in the first bench and she took him immediatly in her lap.

"It's okay. Calm down.", she said and he started to calm down. Then comforted himself in her lap and fell asleep for fifteen minutes. And Karin just hugged himn tighter to make him feel warm. The gang just watched and they were still watching them. After fifteen minutes, Toushiro woke up.

"Are you okay?", she asked Toushiro -who was still in her lap- as she was looking at the sky.

"Yeah. We have to go home.", he said.

"I know that's why I called Ushio and explained to her what happened. She knew already everything. Except that night.", she said.

"Okay", he said and he got out of her hug.

"Let's go home.", she said.

And they started walking torward his house with the gang follow them.

When they get in the house he suddenly lost Karin from his side.

And suddenly...

...

See'ya! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi :)

...

And suddenly the light went on and people -Ichigo,Ichigo's wife Rukia, Rukia's sister Orihime, Orihime's boyfriend Ulquiorra, Yuzu, Yuzu's boyfriend Hanataro, Isshin, Ushio, Shuichi, Matsumoto his aunt, and Karin- screamed to him, "Happy Birthday, Toushiro!", and that moment ran to him and kissed him. Then she hugged him and whisper to his ear, "Happy Birthday and Happy Anniversary for one month now.".

"Really?", he said excitedly

"Yeah. So this is my present.", she said and gave him a box.

"I will open it in the end of the night with all the other presents.", he said.

"Sooooo...let's party.", Orihime said.

Ichigo and Rukia, Yuzu and Hanataro danced. Shuchi, Matsumoto, Ushio and Isshin sang. Orihime played party games with Yuzu, Rukia, Karin and Matsumoto. And they made Ichigo, Toushiro and Hanataro play with them. They drank juices and sake. They ate pizza and cake. At 11.30pm they broke apart the party. Toushiro and Karin moved the presents to his room. He got a T-shirt with his favourite band signature from every single member from Matsumoto. He got a sweatshirt with his favourite cartoon on it from Yuzu and Hanataro. He got two tickets with destination Hawaii with return from Ichigo and Rukia. He got a check of 500$ from Orihime and Ulquiorra. He got a book from his parents. He got 100$ from Isshin. And finally he got a golden soccer ball with signatures from every single member of his favourite team from Karin.

"Thanks Karin. For everything.", he said.

"Don't mention it.", she said.

"Good night, Karin.", he said.

"Good night, Toushiro.", she said.

That night Toushiro squizzed her hand and she was awake in less than a minute. She looked at him worriedly. She didn't like what she was going to hear but she asked anyway.

"Hey, Toushiro, are you okay?", she asked.

"Kinda.", he said before he continued, "Do you remember when you said to me that if I had to go t the hospital again, you wouldn't abide it?". Karin nodded.

"I couldn't sleep and then the memory of that night came to my mind.", he said.

"Oh", she didn't know what to say and this was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"You really won't be able to abide it?", he asked hopefully that if sometime he had had to go the hospital she would be doing okay. But he knew that a lot happened to her this year. Her mother's death, his accident, his sickness, and he also knew that he had become one of the reasons Karin would cry if something happened to him.

"I don't know. I think I could handle it if it's only isn't so serious.", she said.

"Anyway I really wanted to hear your voice. Sorry for waking you up. But, if I didn't solve this problem then I wouldn't sleep all night.", he said.

Then Karin kissed him passionately and he responded to her kiss.

"Neh, Toushiro, can we sleep in each other's lap again?", she asked embarresed.

"Okay.", he said rather excitedly.

"Good night, Toushiro", she said.

"Good night, Karin", he said.

...

Goodbye guys! And sorry for being annoying but it's my first story and I don't wanna be annoying myself but please REVIEW! :B


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I get 5 reviews you get a chapter cuz guys i can't keep up like this. I know it has been a long time and I wish I had a good excuse but I don't but just like I said you guys don't give a motive to update sooner.**

Karin woke up the next morning thinking about of Toushiro's and her's conversation. _What if he knows something about it and he hides it from? Oh god, please keep him safe! _After, a lot of thoughts hat cme to her mind she decided she would go get a bath to clear her mind. Some minutes later, Toushiro woke up and heard the water from the shower. He decided he would make breakfast. So he went downstairs and he started making bread with some butter and honey and orange juice. Karin walked out of the shower and and dressed up. She brushed her hair and pulled them up to a ponytail. Then she ran downstairs and saw Toshiro on his knees coughing really bad. She ran immediately at Toushiro but accidentally there was a knife and it cut her at her ribs and she instandly ignored it and made her way to Toushiro. After some minutes, Toushiro was still coughing really bad, much worse that before.

"We have to get you to the hospital right now", she stated. She placed his arm around her shoulders and helped him stand up.

"No, I am... fine.", Toushiro said as he was trying to stop coughing. But he failed.

"WE HAVE TO!", Karin yelled. "Sorry. Come on we have to get moving.", she apologised and started waking to the door.

They got out, and a taxi came by and picked them up.

"Hey kids. Don't get my car in blood.", the taxi driver said and Karin shot him an angry look.

"Are you serious? He is deadly sick and you making fun out of this?! Drive us at the hospital!"Karin said angrily and saw that the driver was hesistant. She would say more but she didn't have the luxury of time and yelled at him, "NOW!". He started driving and when they finally arrived to the hospital, Karin gave the taxi driver the money and helped Toushiro back out.

When they walked in the hospital...

"Help! Somebody please help us! HELP, DAMN IT!", she started yelling.

Then a nurse came to see what was happening and when Karin was about to talk, Toushiro fainted. The nurses started running at the hallways to find a bed and a room for him.

Some men helped Karin to place Toushiro. That's when they saw that Karin was losing much blood and they place her to a bed and took her to the surgery to stick her cut.

When Karin ended with the surgery she went to Toushiro's room where she saw him lying really peaceful like a dead person. Then a nurse came in and insisted that she had to change his cloths and that he had to walk out.

Karin reluctantly walked out and sat on the waiting room. She put her face in palms and sighed. Then she remembered... _Fuck. I forgot to let know Dad and Toushiro's family._ She immediately walked to the desk.

"Sorry, but is there a chance I could communicate with my family?", she asked.

"Yes, of course. Here, dear.", the imployee said and pushed the phone to her.

Karin pressed the number of Toushiro's house and heard the phone ringing _Beep Beep Beep_ silence. Again _Beep Beep Beep. _And then finally someone answered.

"Hello?", a genlte female voice said.

"Hello Ushio. It's Karin.", the two of them had got so close so they called each other by their first name.

"Hey Karin, what happened where are you? Do you know where Toushiro went?", Ushio asked corcened.

"We are at the hospital. I woke up this morning and went to take a bath. Toushiro probably went down to make breakfast. When I got down Toushiro was coughing so bad that he couldn't stop and we got a taxi and we came to the hospital. When I was about to talk to a nurse Toushiro fainted and they took him in a room. A nurse told me to go out so she can change his clothes and here we are.", Karin said.

"We are coming there right now. Wait for us.", Ushio said.

"Ok, Just let know my father that I am here.", Karin said and 'good-byed' her.

...

See'ya. :D


	9. Chapter 9

So hey guys here is the the next chapter. You know what to do.

...

Karin waited and waited and waited. When finally Shuichi and Ushio came.

"Hey.", was all Karin said and without expecting it Ushio hugged and started sobbing on Karin's shoulder.

"My little boy. What if something happens to him?", Ushio started doubting and saying random things about her son and then the most suprising of all was when Shuichi finally spoke.

"Toushiro be a good boy in heaven. Do not start smoking and do not hang much with the angels.", Shuichi said.

After that doctor Unohana came out and stated that Toushiro was awake and that he wanted to talk in private with Karin. His parents reapected his wishes and told Karin to call them in when they would finally so they could see their son. Karin agreed and walked in the room to find the boy that had saved her some weeks ago lying in the bed. Then she lost it she ran to his bed and sat. She hugged him and satarted sobbing. Toushiro remained silent through this, he couldn't speak, he couldn't believe that the Karin he knew was so broken and fragile. He just hugged her back and stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Finally Karin lifted her head and faced Toushiro.

"So how are you feeling now?", she asked corcened.

"Fine. Better now that I am with you.", he said with a little smile but he didn't get one back.

"So what did you want to talk to me about in private?", she asked curious.

"Nothing. Did you want anyone to see you crying?", he asked sincerely.

"No, thanks for that.", she said not looking at him.

"What do my parents know about what happened today?", he asked.

"Everything.", Karin said simply.

"I see.", Toushiro said skeptically.

"Should I call them in?", she asked and he nodded. Karin made sure that Toushiro was okay before she walked out and came in back woth his parents.

"I am so happy that you are okay hun!", his mother said hugging him.

"We love you, son.", his father said and kissed himin the forehead.

They talked, laughed, hugged and kissed. The afternoon passed very quickly. His parents went back home and Karin stayed with him for the night.

...

See'ya! ;P


	10. Chapter 10

Third chapter in one day. I'm so going to make it up for the late update. I am so sorry but this is the last chap.

...

When he got out of the hospital they finally lived happily. Toushiro never got sick again. They stayed together in an apartment and when they were both 21 Toushiro proposed to Karin. They had a baby boy at 25. The little boy had raven hair and emerald eyes his name was Shuichi. They weren't the only ones with happy ending. Ichigo and Rukia married and had a baby girl with orange hair and warm brown eyes that it was called Masaki by Rukia's willing just to maake Ichigo happy. Ulquiorra and Orihime married too and had twins that the girl looked like Ulquiorra and a boy that looked like Orihime. Yuzu and Hanataro were going to be married the next month. Nemu and Uryu and Matsumoto and Byakuya got together. Isshin, Shuichi and Ushio got old and met their grandchildren.

They all lived happily. They had meetings at Sundays for lunch. They laughed, ate and had fun together. Even Ulquiorra and Byakuya were laughing and were having a really good time. This family was happy and nobody and nothing could break their happiness. The children grew had their own family's and after the last generation died they would all see Karin's and Toushiro's stars shining every night in the sky. Even if it was a cold or a warm night. Even if it was arainy or a peaceful night. All the next generation would live forever happily.

...

I know this isn't much but I didn't know how to end it. So see'ya in another story.


End file.
